The present invention relates to a method and system for supplying components and tools, e.g., for an automatic component/tool feeding system of an assembling apparatus, and to an apparatus and cassettes to be used in the method.
Conventionally, apparatuses for supplying components to an assembly line in a plant or factory and also tools using the components or used in assembling the components have corresponded in shape and size with the components and tools. Among them, tray feeders, component feeders, supplying devices of taping components, etc. are representative, and many kinds of these supplying apparatuses, including special ones conforming to the components and tools, are controlled and driven respectively by people assigned exclusively for the work.
In the conventional driving state noted above, such disadvantages as will be described hereinbelow are yet to be solved.
(1) Many special apparatuses are needed for specific components and tools, and not only the constitution of the apparatuses, but the operating procedures of the apparatuses are different from each other. Therefore, it is difficult to manage and maintain each apparatus, which becomes a hindrance to the operation thereof.
(2) In the recent trend toward manufacture a plurality of kinds of products, each in a small quantity, it is hard to switch and automatically exchange the types of the apparatuses corresponding to the kinds of the products.
(3) The positional regulating accuracy of components and tools is different among the apparatuses, causing a decrease in the working efficiency.